


Birthday Special

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Characters Watching Star Wars, Clothes Shopping, Coulson's Record Collection, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Happy Phil Day 2, Hotels, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, POV Phil Coulson, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shopping, Weekend Break, Workplace Relationship, drive in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy spoils Coulson with a weekend away to celebrate his birthday.





	Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This is a rather belated bonus Phil Day 2 fic, inspired by becketted's gorgeous [picspam](http://becketted.tumblr.com/post/162746072263/happy-birthday-phil-for-coulsons-birthday-daisy). I think I managed to reference every pic becketted used!

Coulson wakes slowly to soft kisses along his jaw and down his throat. "Mmm?" he queries, eyes still closed, as a tongue drags over his Adam's apple. "Daisy?"

"You were expecting someone else?" she asks in a low voice full of laughter.

He cracks open his eyes and peers at her, noting the brightness in her own eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," she says, and leans down to kiss him full on the mouth. He doesn't have time to worry about morning breath before her tongue slips over his and her hands begin sliding up his chest. "Happy birthday, Phil."

"Daisy," he moans softly as she tweaks his nipples before sliding her hands up over his shoulders and shifting to straddle him.

"How about birthday sex before breakfast?" she asks, smirking down at him. "Wake you up properly?"

"You have all the best ideas," he tells her earnestly as he feels the heat of her core against his morning erection.

She smirks again. "And I am just full of ideas about today."

"Yeah?" he asks with a smirk of his own as he runs his right hand up her back.

"Oh yeah." She leans down and nuzzles the side of his neck before asking softly in his ear. "Want your hand?"

"Yes please," he says quickly. It's not that he's self-conscious without it – not these days – nor even that they've never had sex without him wearing the prosthetic – it's simply that he likes to have both hands on her body.

She leans sideways without moving off him, and he feels his cock throb as her weight shifts over him. She grabs the prosthetic from its spot on the nightstand, and very carefully fits it into place, and he immediately wraps both arms around her and simply squeezes her for a few moments.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Always," he says, and she chuckles, then lifts herself up so they can guide his cock into her.

They're staying the weekend in a fairly expensive hotel, and Coulson's unashamedly luxuriating in the fact: no one to give them knowing smiles when they finally emerge from their room later, no one to interrupt them with requests for information or assistance – just the two of them enjoying time with each other. Of course, the fact that Daisy's the Director of SHIELD now meant that this was relatively easy to arrange – at least in terms of the logistics of them taking the time off.

After a very sweaty and satisfying 45 minutes, they move into the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth, although not before Daisy rings room service to request coffee and croissants for breakfast.

"What do you have planned for today?" Coulson asks as they both pull on jeans and a button down shirt.

She gives him a slow, sexy smile. "That's for me to know and you to enjoy," she tells him, and he chuckles. "Don't worry, though, you will enjoy it." She says it confidently, and it doesn't occur to him to doubt her – they've known each other for nearly a decade now, and have been together two years – Daisy knows all about the things he likes and enjoys.

There's a knock at the door and Daisy goes to answer it as he takes a seat on the couch near the window in the sitting room of their suite. She carries a tray across to the coffee table a few moments later, and he smiles in delight when he sees that the breakfast tray holds a small vase of her namesake flowers as well as a plate of croissants, a pot of coffee, and two glasses of orange juice.

She sets it on the coffee table, then passes him one of the glasses of orange juice before picking up the second and settling in beside him. She sits sideways to him, her legs tucked underneath her, and her knees pressed against his thigh. 

"Are you going to give me any sort of clue about what you've got lined up today?" he asks when she takes his empty glass and offers him the plate of croissants and a napkin.

"Good food, shopping, and viewing. Oh and sex," she tells him and he raises an eyebrow, his mouth full. She smirks again and shakes her head. "I'm not giving you any more details than that, Phil. I refuse to spoil the surprises I've spent time organising for you."

"Fair enough," he says, actually quite content – he trusts Daisy absolutely and knows very well that whatever she's got planned, he'll enjoy himself – after all, he'd enjoy himself if he was simply spending the day sitting around doing nothing with Daisy.

After breakfast, they make their way downstairs and out into the street. Lola remains in the parking garage beneath the hotel as it's not really worth their while trying to take her through the city's traffic. Instead, they take the subway, and Coulson tries to work out where they might be heading, but there's no way, really, to tell until they get off the train.

The subway's crowded with both commuters and tourists and they stand together, strap-hanging, with their free arms wrapped around each other so they won't get separated. Daisy's body sways and shifts, brushing repeatedly against him until he's achingly hard again, and he knows she's aware of his state and wishes that she could do something to help him. Not that he's an exhibitionist and wants to have sex with her in a crowded subway train – those are not the kind of headlines the first genuine Inhuman Director of SHIELD needs. She smirks at him, as if she knows exactly what he's thinking, and he feels the tips of his ears burn: it still embarrasses him, sometimes, how much he wants her, even though he knows she likes knowing that he desires her so much.

She pushes up on her tiptoes and presses her tongue to the spot below his ear that she knows drives him crazy, and he stifles a groan, feeling as if he is going to embarrass them both in a moment.

"It's okay, Phil, we're nearly there," she says low in his ear, then nips at the lobe, and he grunts, pushing down his desire as much as possible.

They get off the train, and he's vaguely glad he's wearing jeans as they hide his arousal better than suit pants would. She takes his hand and leads him from the subway to the street above, and he realises she's brought him clothes shopping. 

"Daisy?" he says, a little baffled.

She half turns, his hand still held securely in hers. "Relax, Phil. I'm gonna treat you to a new suit – you haven't had one in forever, and we've got that committee meeting with the President next week, so I want you looking extra spiffy."

"Spiffy?" he repeats, laughing.

She waggles her eyebrows. "Yeah, Phil, spiffy."

He shakes his head, chuckling, then lets her lead him across the street and into the store of her choice. They take an elevator up to the third floor and Daisy plasters herself against him, asking in a low voice, "You up for a bit of excitement, today, Phil?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Is it likely to get us arrested? Because I'm not interested in that."

She smirks. "Don't worry, Phil, I'll keep you safe from the Law's long arms."

He chuckles again, shaking his head. "You're so corny," he tells her.

She snorts. "Yeah, and you're not."

"Never said I wasn't," he points out.

She laughs, then kisses him, hot and hungry, and he groans very loudly, feeling his cock stiffening still more. 

"Daisy," he gasps when she releases him just before the elevator stops.

She gives him the filthiest grin imaginable, then brushes the back of her hand against his erection. "It's okay, Phil, I'll take care of you soon."

That leaves him open mouthed and staring as she turns and saunters out of the elevator, hips swaying provocatively. She half turns and looks back over her shoulder, beckoning imperiously, and he curses silently, then follows her. She lets him catch her up and takes his hand in hers, then leads him towards the section where the ready-made suits are hanging.

Five minutes later, they're in a changing room – a surprisingly spacious changing room – with a selection of suits for Phil to try on. He unfastens his jeans, but before he can take them off, Daisy's hands are at his waist and easing them down, exposing his rock hard cock.

"I love it when you go commando, Phil," she tells him in a low, sultry voice, then she kneels on the floor and curls her left hand around the base of his erection before slipping her lips over the head.

He has to stuff his fist against his mouth to silence his moan of pleasure, and she smirks up at him, eyes dancing with obvious amusement, as she begins to bob her head up and down. He's sure he won't last long, and knows he definitely won't when she slides her fingernails over his balls, then backwards between his legs.

He climaxes hard, and Daisy sucks greedily on his cock as he comes, then she guides him to sit on the padded bench behind him as his knees turn to water. "Fuck, Daisy," he whispers, a little shocked at what they've done. 

"Okay?" she asks softly, and he nods, then watches as she lifts the hem of the dress she'd surprised him by wearing, and straddles his lap. She guides his hand between her thighs, and he finds she's already pretty wet (and not wearing any panties), and his fingers slip easily inside her as she kisses him.

"Yeah Phil," she mutters after a while, and he knows what that means – she's getting close and wants another finger, so he pushes a third one inside her slick heat, and thrusts them faster and harder, his thumb pressed tightly against her clit until she comes with a gasp and a shudder.

They kiss sloppily for a few more minutes, then rearrange their clothes and start looking at the various suits they brought into the changing room. He tries them on in turn, but eventually has to agree with Daisy's assessment that none of them are quite right.

"I like this one best," she tells him, running her finger and thumb up and down the lapel of a pale grey suit. "It reminds me of that one you wore the first time you took me out in Lola."

He smirks, and she chuckles. "Good times," he says, and she kisses him, quick and hard. 

"Let's see if we can get it tailored for you – there isn't time for you to get a suit made from scratch before that committee meeting, but maybe they can adjust this one."

"Okay." 

They carry the suit outside and he has to stand around to be measured up; he can feel Daisy's eyes on him, her expression very intent, especially when the sales clerk is measuring his inside leg, and he wills his cock to quiescence.

Once they're finished, Daisy takes his hand and leads him down the sidewalk until they reach a coffee shop, where they stop to 'refuel' as she phrases it, with two donuts apiece and a large coffee each.

"At this rate I won't get into my new suit next week," he teases, and she gives him a very smug grin.

"That's okay, Phil, I know how we can burn off the extra calories." She squeezes his thigh, her fingers not far from the 'danger zone' of his cock and balls, and he almost chokes on his coffee.

"Daisy," he warns in a low voice.

She chuckles. "Relax, Phil, I'm not gonna molest you in the coffee shop. Too public."

He chokes for real this time, and she laughs as she thumps him on the back, then kisses him quick and hard, leaving him breathless for a second time.

Back out on the street, she leads him through the traffic and down a quieter side street until they emerge into another street, this one lined with used stores selling books, clothing, and music. She leads him into one of the latter, and he gazes around in awe at the sheer quantity of vinyl on offer.

"Wow," he breathes. "Daisy, this is amazing!"

She looks very happy at his reaction. "I thought it was time for you to start building up a new collection," she tells him. "Since your old collection didn't survive."

"But you bought me the new record player," he objects. It had been sitting in their quarters yesterday, before they left for the hotel.

"And what use is that to you without some actual records to play on it?" she asks. 

He can't help grabbing her arm and tugging her into an embrace, feeling more emotional about this than he's sure is strictly appropriate, but Daisy, of course, doesn't care. She hugs him, strokes his back, and kisses him softly before disentangling herself and taking his hand in hers, leads him over to the jazz section.

"Knock yourself out," she tells him.

He ends up buying a dozen albums, and knows he could easily have bought twice as many. But these are the ones that mean the most to him, and he can start replacing the others he lost now that he knows this place is here.

They take the subway back to the hotel, and leave Coulson's purchases in his suitcase, then they head downstairs to the parking garage.

"We're taking Lola out?" he asks eagerly.

Daisy gives him another of her smug grins. "You're gonna love what I've got planned for you for this afternoon," she promises.

"Of course," he says firmly. "I've loved all of it so far." They reach the car, but before he can climb in, Daisy pins him gently against the side. 

"All of it?" she asks, dragging her tongue along his chin as her hands cup his ass and she presses her body against his. "Even the semi-public sex?"

It's his turn to smirk. "That bit was especially hot," he says breathlessly.

"Good." She kisses him, squeezing his ass as she bites down on his bottom lip and grinds against his body.

"Daisy," he groans, and she pulls back, her expression slightly apologetic. 

"Sorry, Phil. I kinda got carried away. Blame Lola."

He hugs her at that – it's true, some of their more memorable sexual experiences have involved Lola. "So where are we going?"

She shakes her head. "Still a surprise," she tells him, and he laughs again. "Actually, where we're going this afternoon is the whole reason why we're staying here rather than anywhere else."

He frowns at this rather cryptic remark, but since Daisy's clearly intent on keeping things secret, he bites back the questions that spring to mind, and after another quick kiss, climbs into Lola's passenger seat as she slips into the driver's seat. 

"We're picking up lunch on the way," she tells him and his sense of intrigue increases, but he doesn't ask any further questions. He simply settles into his seat and watches Daisy drive, her powerful hands seem especially sensual on Lola's steering wheel today, and he can feel his desire simmering back into life again. She smirks at him when he presses the ball of his hand against his burgeoning erection, and he rolls his eyes, trying to be casual about the fact that he wants to fuck her yet again.

They drive out of the city, stopping on the way to pick up lunch from a food truck before they head out into the countryside. When he sees the billboard and realises what Daisy's planned for their afternoon he thinks he might cry with happiness: a drive-in showing all three of the original _Star Wars_ movies.

"This is why we're here?" he asks.

"This is why we're here," she agrees. "I did think of just taking you to the Retreat for the weekend and watching the movies there, but then I saw an ad for this, and figured you'd probably enjoy this more."

"You know me, Daisy, I always enjoy watching _Star Wars_ and spending time with you."

She chuckles. "Yeah, you're a pretty low-maintenance guy."

"And you're a low-maintenance woman," he says. "Which is just one of the many reasons we're so good together."

She smirks at him, then turns off the highway into a field, paying the young man in the C3PO outfit at the gate, before driving Lola across to a corner spot. Coulson looks around, taking in the massive screen at the far side of the field, and the obviously temporary wooden walls that have been erected around the field to block off some of the glare of daylight on the screen. The field's about half full of cars, he notices, though they're pretty widely spaced, rather than all crammed in together.

They begin eating their lunch as the credits roll on the first movie, and Coulson settles in for what he's sure is going to be an enjoyable few hours.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy drives them back into the city after the third film finishes, and Coulson tells her, "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Yeah?" she asks, sounding amused.

"Certainly as an adult," he says. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says sincerely. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"The best," he repeats. He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek, and she grins, looks up and down the highway, then pulls off the road onto a grassy spot at the side that takes them out of the traffic. 

"C'mere," she says in a low voice, and grabs his shoulders, tugging him closer until she can kiss him. He kisses her back vigorously, and feels desire surging through him.

"You wanna fuck on Lola's hood, Phil?" she asks.

"Yes," he breathes, desperately excited by the idea.

"We'll have to be quick," she warns him.

He nods, already climbing out of the car, and she circles around from the driver's seat, then stands facing the car, her hands planted firmly on the hood. He groans quietly, unzips his jeans and frees his rigid cock, then he nudges her legs further apart, before guiding himself into her slick heat and beginning to thrust.

This is the first time they've fucked at the side of the highway, and a part of him is appalled – if they get caught, it's going to cause an absolute scandal, but it's very difficult to care about that when he's buried to the hilt inside the velvety warmth of the woman he loves. 

Fortunately, they're both quick to climax, and they are able to make themselves decent again and climb back into Lola before a patrol car passes them.

"Phew!" Daisy says, laughing. "That was very good timing."

For a moment Coulson seems to feel his body shrivel up in shock, but Daisy's still laughing, and a moment after that he starts laughing too, aware that they've just had a very lucky escape. 

Back in their suite, they take it in turns to shower and get dressed before heading downstairs to the hotel's restaurant for a late supper, where they discuss all the _Star Wars_ movies like 'the nerds they are' as Daisy phrases it. She, of course, identifies with Rey, and she surprises Coulson by saying that he is a bit Princess Leia-like, at which point he tells her about the hologram he used on Hive all those years ago. 

Once they return upstairs, they cuddle up on the couch together, making out like a pair of teenagers until, eventually, they're too turned on to not have sex, and Daisy sits on his lap. Coulson unzips the back of her dress, and she smirks as it falls down, revealing the lacy black bra she's wearing beneath it. He moans, and she leans in and pins him against the back of the couch as she kisses him, grinding her body against his, before she pulls back and tugs off his button down. He slides his hands up her back and unfastens her bra, and she bites at his bottom lip as he tries to get off the bra until she relents and lets go of his shoulders so he can pull the fabric free. He always enjoys the sensation of her taut nipples against his skin, and he soon has both hands full of her breasts as they kiss some more.

He wonders if they're going to fuck on the couch, but Daisy eventually slides off his lap, grabs his hand, and leads him through into the bedroom, tumbling him down onto the bed with a quick move that he's seen her use very effectively when they've been on the field together.

She kneels beside him on the bed, naked and gorgeous, and he lets her get him out of his jeans and socks, then reaches for her as she moves to straddle him.

"What's that phrase of your father's you love so much? Oh yeah. Best day ever," he tells her, and she laughs throatily, then settles her body over his and he pulls her shoulders down to kiss her deeply before she begins to move.

"Happy birthday, Phil," she murmurs against his mouth, then straightens up and begins to ride him.


End file.
